Chicago Social Practice Lab (SAIC) Wiki
'Chicago Social Practice Lab (SAIC) DIABLOGLICAL!' This is the Chicago Social Practice Lab's class discussion about the "Proximity of Consciousness: Art and Social Action" Show at SAIC's Sullivan Galleries. With this exhibition in mind, within the framework of social practice, we discussed issues of regionalism in local art, evaluating a successful social practice project vs. show, issues of authenticity, the financial background of the show, and the artists who comprise the show. We distilled our discussion in class to the five following points and questions pertaining to each point, which are there just to start the discussion. Go forth and let loose, people! You can insert images, videos, gifs! Chicago and the development of social practice * How is Proximity of Consciousness illustrating the unique role of Chicago in the development of Social Practice? (By way of artists exhibited, programming or project development?) '' * ''What is unique about the history, geography and demographics about Chicago, and how did these elements influence this show? The artists of "Proximity of Consciousness" * How were the artists in Proximity of Consciousness chosen to be in the show? * How do they reflect the changes in perceptions of social practice over time (as compared to previous shows, such as FEAST)? * What do these artists share in common, and how do they differ? Questions of authenticity * How is authenticity defined in this context? * How does Proximity of Consciousness bring to the forefront questions of authenticity in this practice? Whose role is key? * Or, does it in fact reaffirm the interconnectedness of social movements on a smaller scale? Definitions of authenticity '(Please feel free to critique or edit!) * A social practice project in which the creators sincerely and genuinely attempt to engage the interests of their collaborators such that these interests are clearly reflected in the project that they create. * A social practice project that accurately captures, engages and reflects important social issues of our time in a specific locality. ''Oxford Dictionary's definition of authentic: Questions of financial and labor costs * What is the cost of Proximity of Consciousness? Both in monetary form and in labor. * How does this affect the work or what the work is attempting to do? * Does exhibiting this work in this way negate it’s presumed ideologies/nature? * What financial stakeholders were involved in the financing of this show, and what are their personal interests in social practices and the exhibition? Has the show been successful? * What are some criteria with which we can measure the show's success? * Is Proximity of Consciousness successful in exhibiting Social Practice projects? Why or why not? '' * ''What has it attempted to do differently than other Social Practice exhibitions? 'Criteria to determine success '(Please feel free to edit or critique the following!) * Did the show successfully document each social practice project in the form works in a gallery show? Does the way in which the work was exhibited clearly reflect to the show's audience its processes, the people involved in the project, the resources used, the current outcome of each project? * Who is the target audience of this show? Did the show manage to draw this target audience? * Conversely, is this show intended for a widespread impact in Chicago? Did it manage to engage a diverse group of people? * What are the curators' intentions for this show? Did they manage to successfully achieve those intentions thus far? ** “In organizing this exhibition, I have been most driven by the objective of '''expanding knowledge around Chicago’s art history and place '''within the American story,” said Mary Jane Jacob, Executive Director of Exhibitions and Exhibition Studies and Professor at SAIC. “And this has become a key part of the mission of the Sullivan Galleries as '''its reach and responsibility stretches out to the city, as well as inward to the campus.” - From the press release for "A Lived Practice" * Is it necessary for an exhibition on social practice to achieve social change (e.g. in terms of changing policies, directing attention towards important issues, directing much-needed funding to certain social projects, etc.)? If so, did this show manage to do so? * Did the show manage to represent a diversity of social issues? Did it miss out on important social issues of our day? * Was the physical site of the exhibition an effective space for showcasing the exhibition's vision and the various social practice works? Category:Browse